The SUV
by eroticboi80
Summary: The friendship between Troy and Ryan blossoms as a result of the time they spent together in drama class leading to a night where they would ask themselves if they were more than just friends. Slash. TroyxRyan. Slash. Don't like? Don't read. Enjoy.


**Here's my attempt at a _High School Musical_ fanfic. **

**I do not own _High School Musical_ or its characters. **

**I am not implying anything about the personal lives or sexuality of the actors and actresses of the movies on which this story is based. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans participated in a school production as Troy had one of the leads and Ryan did the choreography. Troy felt more comfortable performing in front of other people and believed it also helped him determined the path he would take in life. Part of the reason he felt more comfortable performing was Ryan as he had been very supportive of Troy and always believed in his abilities and potential as a singer and performer. As a result, the two teenagers became good friends rather quickly and hung out more often.

After the performance, Troy and Ryan decided to hang out as one of Troy's friends had a party at his house and invited Ryan. Ryan was not sure if he would fit in at that party since they were mostly guys on the various sports teams and females he did not have a lot in common with. Ryan suggested to Troy that he could go on ahead if he wanted to and told him that he would take a pass on the party. Troy convinced Ryan to go with him as he considered Ryan just as much a friend as the person hosting the party and that all of his friends were equal. At the party, Troy introduced Ryan to all of his friends which the blond teen was appreciative of and made him for more comfortable.

"Listen Bolton, thanks for everything. I know everyone just sees me as Sharpay's brother and assume I'm like her. You're one of the few people that has actually treated me like a human being," the young blond said to the basketball star.

"Hey, you're an amazing guy and you're really talented and I know more people will realize what kind of person you are. As for your sister, I know that she's also a good person and people will eventually realize that," responded Troy.

As the party wore on, Ryan could not help but be impressed with Troy as a person thinking that he was so poised and mature for someone his age. Ryan also felt that Troy had yet to be truly discovered more as a person and also what impressed Ryan more than anything was Troy's innocent smile, the twinkle in his eyes, and his cute baby face. Ryan actually told Troy how impressed he was with his maturity and all Troy could say in response was simply "thanks" because he simply did not know how to respond as he blushed.

Ryan even giggled a little as he saw Troy blushing with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I guess I embarrassed you buddy," Ryan giggled.

"Nah, it's okay man, don't worry about it. I guess I'm not used to getting compliments from other guys," Troy responded.

In order to move on from the obviously awkward situation, Ryan asked Troy if he wanted anything to drink. Troy said he would love a drink and offered to get Ryan a drink as well but Ryan insisted on getting the drinks. Ryan ended up getting a couple of Jack and Cokes and nursed them as their tolerance for alcohol was quite low. As the party wore on, Ryan noticed that Troy was slightly drunk now and started to worry about him.

"Hey, you okay buddy?" asked the choreographer.

"Oh yah, don't worry about me Ryan," Troy said in response.

Ryan was not entirely convinced of Troy's response and was about to offer to pay for a taxi to take Troy home and would make sure he made it home in one piece. Ryan could now see that Troy was not "slightly drunk" anymore, he was simply drunk as he slurred his speech. Ryan offered again to pay for a taxi to take Troy home but Troy refused.

"I'm okay, I can drive myself home," Troy told Ryan, even slurring his speech.

"Please Troy, you're drunk. You're coming with me," responded Ryan.

"You're not my mother so just fuck off and get out of my way," as Troy shoved Ryan out of the way and headed out the door.

Ryan was determined not to let Troy drive himself home because he did not want to see his friend kill himself like that especially with the rest of his life ahead of him. Ryan really liked Troy despite what had just happened and thought he was a good guy. Ryan quickly followed Troy outside because he knew that even getting pulled over by the cops would have caused a great deal of fallout and that his spot on the basketball team would have been in jeopardy. Ryan saw Troy trying to open the door to his car but was so drunk that he kept on dropping his keys on the ground.

"Come on Troy, I'll take you home. You can pick up your car tomorrow," Ryan told Tory but the basketball player was still angry and told Ryan to fuck off again and tried to hit Ryan but just hit air as his swing missed.

Ryan did not even have to move at all and just stared at his friend. Troy was not well and started to vomit all over the ground and just cried as he kept on saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…." Ryan reached down, stood Troy up and just hugged him.

"Come on buddy, I'll take you home and we can pick your car up tomorrow," the musician said.

Troy simply nodded and walked with Ryan to his car with the blond choreographer having to hold the basketball star up so he would not lose his balance and fall down. The vomiting had caused Troy's head to clear up somewhat, but Ryan saw Troy as vulnerable and just wanted to help, because he thought that is what friends do for each other.

As they both got to Ryan's car, a black SUV that was parked in the school parking lot, Ryan opened up the passenger door and helped Troy up into the passenger seat and closed the door. Ryan opened the driver's side door before closing it and starting up the car. Troy and Ryan just kept eyeing each other as Ryan drove with Troy starting to touch Ryan's leg with the tip of his baby finger on his left hand. Ryan was unsure how to react taking into consideration the fact that Troy might still be drunk and that it simply was the alcohol that was doing the talking. Troy's baby finger started to move from side to side on Ryan's leg as his eyes focused on his blond friend very briefly whenever he looked at Ryan but tried not to make it too obvious to the male Evans sibling that he wanted him. Troy's hand then wandered up and down Ryan's leg as if he was massaging it with Ryan trying not to get too excited thinking it was still the alcohol doing the talking. Ryan did not make eye contact with Tory all this time as he tried to focus on the road as he kept on driving.

"Are you alright now?" Ryan asked Troy merely referring to his drunken state but that question could have meant more than one thing.

In order to be on the safe side, Troy merely said that his head was still spinning with Ryan giggling at that response.

"We're almost there buddy, just hang in there," Ryan told his friend.

Ryan's stomach started to feel funny as Troy's hand stayed around his inner thighs and mid-section. Troy could tell that Ryan wanted him just as much as Troy wanted Ryan when the blond teen started to sigh quite heavily. With his right hand, Ryan reached over at Troy's crotch while he was driving with his left hand and could feel that Troy was getting aroused. Ryan turned into a remote spot where there was a new subdivision being built, parked the car, and turned off the engine.

With his right hand, Ryan unzipped Troy's blue jeans and continued to massage his friend's crotch and inner thighs. While Ryan was satisfying Troy, he reached over and unzipped Ryan's black casual dress pants, even unbuttoned them getting a partial view of his pink bikini briefs. Almost instantly, Ryan unbuttoned Troy's jeans and even pulled them down just above his knees getting a full view of his black boxer briefs. With both hands, Ryan grabbed on to the sides of Troy's underwear and pulled them down just above the point where his jeans were and saw that he had a semi so he leaned down and breathed some life into Troy's semi hard penis before grabbing the bottom part of Troy's shirt tearing the bottom two buttons off causing them to pop out in order to get better access to the basketball star's dick. As Ryan started to suck on Troy's dick, Troy grabbed on to Ryan's blond hair and kept on whispering "oh fuck yah" and "just fuck me damn it," among other things.

Troy just kept on crunching Ryan's hair as Ryan continued to bob his head up and down on Troy's member as the brown-haired teen thought that Ryan was giving him the best blow job he had ever gotten. Ryan was able to get all the way down to Troy's pubes which felt so nice, soft and silky. Ryan even briefly planted a couple of kisses on the pubic nest surrounding his friend's penis and even licked his soft and silky "happy trail." Troy was able to get a full erection in Ryan's mouth and as Troy was trying to reach over to his friend's mid-section, Ryan just raised his head up again allowing Troy to reach over easily. Troy pulled Ryan's pants down below his knees and loved what he had just seen.

"Holy fuck, you're so fuckin' huge, bigger than I had ever thought," as he saw Ryan's eight inch circumcised cock.

Ryan looked down on himself and replied "beautiful, isn't it?"

"That thing's a big python, a fuckin' monster," Troy continued as Ryan asked his friend in response how big he always thought it was with Troy saying he figured it to be around six inches.

With both guys having their cocks pointing high up in the air, Ryan and Troy were giving each other hand jobs as they both pumped away as hard as they could but Ryan worried about Troy hoping that he would not bust his hand trying to masturbate him considering the size of his manhood and how thick it was which was approximately five inches around. Ryan liked how Troy's boner looked so slender like a white raw hot dog which is how he had always imagined it. As both Ryan and Troy continued to masturbate each other senseless, Ryan leaned over and wanted to kiss his friend on the lips but Troy put his hand over Ryan's mouth in order to stop him.

"You don't want to kiss me, my breath still smells vomit. Remember?" Troy told Ryan.

"Does it matter?" Ryan said softly in response and just rammed his tongue inside of Troy's mouth and down his throat.

Ryan put his right hand on the back of Troy's head as he continued to pump his friend's member with his left hand. Ryan found Troy to be a great kisser and thought that he must be a great lover as well so he decided it was time to find out.

Ryan reached towards the glove compartment with his left hand and took his right hand off Troy's head so he could continue to masturbate his friend. Ryan opened up the glove compartment, reached in and grabbed a handful of condoms. Troy laughed as he thought how many times Ryan must fuck other women (or guys as the case may be) and the fact he must be sure of himself that he is doing to get laid. Ryan squeezed himself between the two front seats into the back seat and grabbed Troy by the collar as he pulled the basketball player between the front seats towards him. Troy was forced on top of Ryan with both of their cocks against each other. Ryan reached over the side of the back seat, released the handle to flip down the seat and turned the back seat into a flat bed. As both of their eyes were locked on each other for a moment, Ryan could not help but think how gorgeous Troy's eyes were.

Feeling even more aroused and just plain horny, Ryan flipped Troy over in a forceful way to show who was boss and make it clear that he was going to be the dominant one. Troy just had this "fuck me long and fuck me hard" look as Ryan took one of the condom packages beside him, tore it open with his teeth, and placed it over his beautiful, blood-engorged penis. Ryan removed Troy's shoes, socks, pants, and underwear leaving him only in his partially-torn shirt. Ryan did the same to himself leaving him only his shirt as well. Ryan lifted Troy's legs so he could get a good view of the athlete's clean hole and ploughed his python inside of Troy's tight, hole and saw how painful it was for his friend as he entered him.

Ryan's thrusts were slow at first because he did not want to hurt Troy in any major way or cause any damage to his friend's backside. As Troy became more comfortable and felt less pain, Ryan became more aggressive and dominant as he started to pound away at Troy's femme ass. Ryan had a lot of testosterone built up inside of him as it was approximately one week since he masturbated. With that build-up, Ryan just had this beastly look on his face as he grabbed the bottom part of Troy's partially-torn shirt and ripped the rest of it open, popping a couple of buttons off in the process. Troy was now shirtless and completely nude with Ryan feeling so turned on at the sight of the athlete's partially developed torso. Ryan ripped his shirt open and tossed it aside showing Troy the kind of developed torso he should aim for without having to say so. Troy told Ryan that he would have to join him the next time he went for yoga since it obviously had positive results. The sight of Troy's boyish body only led to Ryan to pound his friend harder and be more aggressive as Troy could only lay there and take it and squeal like a pig as Ryan's rock hard cock constantly rammed up Troy's ass so deep that Ryan's blond pubes rubbed up against Troy's butt cheeks.

Ryan could start to feel the pre-cum ooze out of his dick slit as it slowly started to coat his throbbing boner making the condom stick to him. Troy could not help but enjoy the feeling of Ryan's pole inside of him and the fact that the yoga practicing teen had mastered the art of making love. Troy knew that Ryan was teaching him all he knew about making love and bringing pleasure to one's lover. Looking up at Ryan's beautifully sculpted torso, Troy put his hands up against it as he especially loved the feeling of his blond friend's chest and pectorals. Ryan's moans were turning into loud groans in obvious enjoyment as he just loved the feeling of making love to people he cared about. With Ryan obviously a rhythm with his hips in synch with his thrusts, Ryan groaned very loudly "fuck, I'm sooooooooo gonna cum, I'm gonna cum," as Troy's squeals got louder and louder. Ryan's thrusts were longer, and with one final push he came inside of Troy like a fire hydrant gushing water that could not be turned off. After all was said and done, Ryan figured he shot about seven or eight ropey loads with all of his hot spunk still inside of his condom.

Ryan pulled out before giving Troy a big passionate kiss as if to say "thanks for such a great fuck." Ryan slowly peeled the condom off himself with a lot of cum still coating Ryan's shaft. Ryan's pubes were soaked with some of the excess semen which was really white and thick. Still holding the condom which felt a little heavy with the cum still inside, Ryan told Troy to "take care of it" which he did by tilting the condom down towards his tongue and allowing the man juice to pour down the latex wrapper and onto his tongue. Troy scraped off the excess cum with his index finger and sucked it off until it was all gone. Troy looked down at himself and saw he still had a semi, looked at Ryan and said that his "hot dog" needed to be taken care of.

"Yah, your hot dog looks as if it can produce a delicious meal if you know what I mean," as Ryan winked at Troy knowing that the end result would be tasty meal.

Ryan started to stroke Troy's developing cock in an aggressive manner which developed into a full erection not long after that. Troy started to ooze a bit of pre-cum himself with Ryan wiping it away with his thumb. Ryan decided to go down on Troy and take in his prick in his mouth giving him the greatest blow job he has ever received. Troy kept rubbing the side of his ass cheeks since his ass still hurt after Ryan absolutely tore it to shreds. Ryan thought that Troy's cock was just a perfect fit in his mouth since his circumcised cock was around seven inches. Ryan kept on teasing his friend's wood with the tip of his tongue and Troy blew his load prematurely. Troy felt so embarrassed that he was at a loss in terms of what to do next. Ryan told Troy he was awesome so he would not feel bad. Troy kept telling Ryan he was sorry but Ryan kept asking "sorry for what?" just so the athlete would drop the subject and ended up doing so.

Ryan reached back and grabbed a blanket, placed it over both himself and Troy.

"Let's get some sleep, I'll drop you home in the morning," Ryan told his friend since he was hoping for some more action by staying in the car and out in the construction zone through the rest of the night.

Ryan laid down on the right side of the seat bed leaving Troy on the left, with Ryan lying down on his stomach. Troy could not take his eyes off Ryan's ass as he partially lifted the blanket and looked beneath it, he loved how hot and sexy it was. Troy went down on Ryan's nicely-sculpted buttocks and started to give him a rim job, trying to cover every millimetre of the blond teen's hairless hole. As Troy rimmed Ryan, he loved the smell of Ryan's ass which was still drenched in sweat. After rimming Ryan's ass, Troy crawled back up and Ryan turned around on his back. Ryan put his left arm around the back of his head, exposing his hairy and not to mention sweaty armpit. Troy could not resist taking a few licks at Ryan's pit and inhaling the smell as a result since he had already enjoyed the raunchy smell of Ryan's ass. Troy was getting so horny at the manly odour of Ryan's body that he wanted to climb on to Ryan and eventually did.

Ryan reached over in order to grab a new condom package with Troy already on top of him.

"Wait Troy, stop, just let me put on another condom," Ryan said to his friend.

"Fuck that, just fuck me man," Troy responded.

"It'll only take a sec," Ryan responded but Troy was impatient.

"NO TROY, we're not doing this bareback," Ryan forcefully told the athlete.

"Come on, stop being a pussy and just fuck me god dammit," responded Troy but Ryan stood his ground which really ticked Troy off.

"Asshole. I thought you were my friend," Troy said angrily and quickly put his clothes on, grabbed Ryan's clothes and stormed out of the vehicle.

Ryan tried to figure out why Troy was acting this way because it was not like him to act that way while grabbing the blanket, wrapping it around his waist, and followed Troy in the car. Ryan kept hoping nobody would catch him in the state he was in as he drove around the construction zone looking for Troy. Ryan caught up with Troy and asked him what was wrong but was still pissed off and did not answer. Ryan offered to drop Troy home but told him he did not want his charity and started walking along the side of the road trying to hitchhike. Ryan told Troy that he was worried about him getting a ride with the "wrong people" who would want to harm him.

"You're not my mother Ryan, so just do me a favour if you really care about me and just fuck off forever," Troy furiously told Ryan.

Ryan asked where his clothes were because Troy did not have the choreographer's clothes on him anymore as he attempted to find a ride home. Troy told Ryan that he dumped his clothes in a house under construction. Ryan told Troy that it was obvious his anger had to do with the fact that Troy did not want Ryan to wear a condom while having sex the second time. Ryan told him that a couple of his friends recently told him that they were HIV positive and had unprotected sex most the time and that he was determined not to let it happen to him. Troy was not as upset anymore but just told Ryan to go away.

Ryan was obviously upset and started to search for his clothes. Ryan eventually found his clothes in the basement of a house under construction and were quite soiled. Ryan had no choice but to put his clothes back on because he was not going to drive back naked. Ryan's underwear was very dirty so he did not bother wearing them but put his shirt and pants back on before walking back to the car. Worrying about Troy, Ryan seemed pre-occupied as he drove back home but knew there was nothing he could do about it at this point. When Ryan got home, he took off all of his clothes and tossed them in the hamper along with his underwear, took a quick shower and went to bed naked as he loved sleeping nude and has done so each night since he was ten years old. Ryan could not fall asleep for obvious reasons and wondered if Troy would ever want to talk to him again. Ryan ended up going the entire night without any sleep.

Later that morning, Ryan's cell phone rang and answered it with his eyes beaming as he heard who it was. Ryan was so glad it was Troy wanting to apologize for his actions and saying he would understand if Ryan did not want to speak to him anymore. Ryan said in response that he was not proud of some of the things he had done in the past so he was willing to forget about the not-so-great events of the previous night but did not want to forget about the "fireworks" both of them created in the car. Troy also called Ryan because he wanted a ride back to his friend's house where his car was. Ryan thought that Troy could have called any of his friends or even taken a cab to go pick up his car but was touched that Troy decided to call him.

Ryan freshened up and got dressed before picking Troy up at his place. As Ryan arrived at his friend's place, he called Troy on his cell phone to say he was there and came out shortly afterwards getting into the car and made idle chit chat on the way over.

As both of them arrived at Troy's friend's house, they both got out of the car before wanting to say their goodbyes to each other. Before getting into his car, Troy asked Ryan if they could be more than just friends. Ryan wondered what Troy had in mind with his basketball playing friend saying he would like to be friends with benefits. Ryan thought about Troy's question for a moment before saying he agreed to be friends with benefits with Troy.

Ryan also confessed to Troy that the previous night in the car was his first time and thought it was really special to share that moment with a guy who was really nice to him despite the argument they had.

Ryan told Troy that the spring musical was coming up and he asked if his best friend would help him out by trying out for the lead.

"What? No way. That's something you've always worked so hard for. You should go for it man."

"I've seen you sing and dance Bolton. You're really talented and trust me, I've seen a lot of people try out and I know you'll be perfect for the role."

"Thanks buddy. That really means a lot coming from you."

"Besides, that means not only sharing your non-basketball talents with the rest of the world but also that means we get to spend more time with each other," responded the blond choreographer as both teens just smiled at each other.

**Hope you enjoyed that and hope it didn't sound too lame. **

**I love Troy and Ryan in HSM and feel that Ryan being a sweet guy didn't get too much attention in the movies. **

**Reviews and feedback would be much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
